Once in the Moonlight
by LadyAkia
Summary: Lilith is a special girl and also a princess from a kingdom in the south. She and her night fury Luna are invited to stay in Berk, so she can be around with people like her. She has been eager to meet Hiccup as much as he is eager to meet him. What will happen from that moment on? HiccupxOC and ToothlessxOC Rape mentioned, bad language and smut later in the story...
1. The beginning to the End part 1

There was a kingdom, in the south, which lived a beautiful queen named Irene. She was kind, courageous, intelligent and beautiful.

She had long, wavy, chocolate brown hair, porcelain skin, a slender figure and big, piercing blue eyes like the ocean. Irene wasn't like the other queens, she loved travelling and was also a great fighter; the best actually.

She also loved something everyone was afraid: dragons. She would travel to know more about them and ended up bonding with them.

Irene had a husband who became the king by marrying her. They tried to have a baby many times but it wouldn't happen. The queen hid the fact that she was infertile but prayed every night to the gods to have a child.

One night, when the queen went to bed, she had a dream.

She was surrounded by light and a giant dragon blue dragon appeared in front of her. First she was afraid but then felt safe until the dragon started talking.

''_Irene Bellona II, you were chosen to bear the child who will be half dragon half human. This child will possess my powers to protect this world and everything in it. Thanks to your kindness towards my specie, I will offer you this gift of giving birth.''_

Irene looked at the dragon surprised but smiled. "Thank you.''

"_I have one task for you, when the child turns 10 years old, give it this necklace.'' _ The dragon gives her a beautiful necklace with a blue jewel. It looked like a tear and the blue jewel was a deep blue like the queen's eyes.

"_I must go now, my time has ended.'' _The dragon bowed and started disappearing but was stopped by the queen's voice.

"Please tell me your name!'' She shouted.

"_Azure.'' _As he said his name, he disappeared.

Irene woke up sweating, the sunlight was already entering the room and her husband was no longer in bed.

She wondered how much time she slept until she felt something under her pillow.

She reached her hand bellow it and felt something hard like a rock.

She grabs it and sees that it's the necklace the dragon gave to her. She stares at it for a second and then hides it in a place only she knows about her.

Suddenly she feels sick and rushes to the bathroom to puke. Her best friend Margaret enters the room to see if she's alright and sees her on the floor of the bathroom.

She calls a doctor, to see what was wrong with her and he told her that she was 1 day pregnant.

The two best friends celebrate together in the room and then, the next day it was announced that the queen was finally pregnant and the citizens celebrated during 2 days.

Queen Irene called Margaret to tell her about the dream and the origin of the child, since Margaret was the only one who knew that the Queen was infertile.

Nine months passed, it was July 1st and a little girl was born. It was a shiny night; the stars sparkled, the moon was full and the moonlight shone upon the new born. Irene took note of this and as she held the fragile baby in her arms, she gave her a name.

"Welcome home Princess Lilith Bellona.''

Hi guys, I'm going to start from the very beginning, ok? I hope you guys like it because there is more to come.

**Review, love and follow ;3 I also posted this on quotev, if you read it there, its my other account.**


	2. The beginning to the End part 2

Lilith grew up and ended up looking exactly like the Queen; she had the big blue eyes, porcelain skin and long, straight (instead of wavy) chocolate brown hair.  
The little girl was adored by everyone as well; the kindness for her people had no limits. Irene decided to train her, so she could protect herself and the kingdom. The King was a bad man, always harsh towards the citizens; he was planning to get rid of the Queen somehow and his daughter so he could rule this land alone.  
When she was five, her mother went travelling to see more dragons and in that trip, she found a little female night fury with purple eyes. The night fury was alone, so the queen decided to take the dragon with her and give it to her daughter because Lilith loved dragons as well; especially night furies.

When she got home, Irene took her daughter to a secret cavern near the beach to show her the little creature she brought. Her mother was surprised; the night fury didn't feel threatened by the little girl's presence. It seems that she sensed Lilith's dragon essence.

Lilith called the night fury, Luna and both became best friends.  
They would play together in the beach during the day and at night they would make a fire and eat roasted fish with the Queen and her two friends; Margaret and Pierre. Pierre was another friend Irene had and also the kingdom's artist. He made many portraits with the Queen, her daughter and the dragon because he was inspired by them.  
Some years later, Lilith was nine; she was still little but more mature and her dragon's size grew up really fast, she guessed that dragons have a different way of growing than humans. Luna would fly a lot with her rider and became faster than ever.

In a sunny, summer day, Irene, Lilith and Luna went to the beach but the night fury was behaving weirdly towards the queen; releasing a weird sound which sounded like sad whimpers every now and then.  
The Queen kept trying to figure out what was wrong with Luna but couldn't remember anything about it. Later on when they were about to go back to the castle, she remembers what that sound meant and freezes.

When night furies emit a whimpering sound near someone all the time it means that person's death day is very near.  
Irene whispered to the night fury these words: "Protect my daughter, dear Luna and be careful.'' As she said those words, the Queen kisses the night fury's head and goes off running towards her daughter.

"Honey, I have something to give you when we get to the castle, OK?'' The little girl nodded and both went back home. Lilith asked her mother why Luna wasn't coming along and her mother only answered that her dragon would be safer here, in the beach.

When they came back Irene took her daughter to her room and grabbed the hidden necklace. She knew it was too soon but if she was going to die, her task needs to be done.

"Honey, this is for you.'' She said, giving her daughter the necklace.  
Lilith stared at it for a while in wonder.

"It's so beautiful… are you sure that I can keep it?''

"Yes, after all this gift was always yours since you were inside of me.'' Lilith put the necklace around her neck with her mother's help.

Out of the blue, Irene hugs her daughter tightly, trying to fight back her tears. "I love you Lilith, never forget that, ok?''  
"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?''  
"It's nothing honey, you better go rest, ok?'' Lilith nodded but before she went to her room, she hugs her mother back and kisses her cheek.  
"I love you too, mom.'' And she goes back to her room.

Irene cried her eyes out to sleep. She didn't want to leave her daughter; she would feel lonely without her. So, she prayed once again, to the night skies, an opportunity to see her daughter in the afterlife.

Meanwhile, the King carried an axe with him, preparing to take the Queen's kingdom, along with her life.  
It was in the middle of the night and Lilith heard her mother's screams. She rushed downstairs and froze at the bloody sight.

There were dead maids everywhere; she went to look for her mother and saw her running away from her father. Irene, by seeing her daughter runs towards her, and takes her hand to run away from the mad man.

They find themselves in a room, feeling safe but the King destroys the door. On impulse, Irene hugs her daughter and whispers: "Don't worry my dear child, we will meet once again in the moonlight.''  
The King slams the axe in the Queen's head and blood flows everywhere. Lilith stares at the cold corpse of her mother in shock, but quickly snaps out of it and runs off.

Her father goes after her; leaving the axe and grabbing a pipe. Lilith's tears kept running down her face as she tried to find a place to hide which she did.  
After 20 minutes, she didn't hear her father anymore so she got out of the room, but suddenly her father hits her in the head with a pipe from behind and Lilith faints.

Well shit, what will happen next? Well, stick around to see what happens next. Review, Love and Follow. ;3


End file.
